Fade Back
by TheCivilState
Summary: "When you left," she said, "You didn't just break Bo's heart.  I was pretty upset too."  Kenzi/Dyson, 2x20


She waited beneath the body of one of the Ash's guards and… fae have mercy, you'd think even the Ash would have rules about hygiene, but no, this guy smelled just as bad as that old dude in the forest with the green fire farts. Kenzi wanted to give this new guy the benefit of the doubt seeing how he was dead and all, but she was pretty sure him being newly deceased had nothing to do with his smell. Woof. She could practically taste the rotting stench when she breathed.

Eventually, the cries of men and the distinct growls she knew to be Dyson faded and the only noise left in the warehouse was her heart hammering in her ears. She inhaled and practically choked on the hideous stench before rolling the dead body off of her with some difficulty. Good grief, was this guy made of steel? Some Superman fae or something? He weighed a ton.

She rose to feet unsteady in her too tall heels and gave a brief look around the room… and immediately felt her upchuck reflex start to kick in. There were bodies _everywhere. _Or at least parts of body judging by the amount of blood and the guy two feet away from her who looked as though he was missing a few key organs, organs she was pretty sure he had started the night with.

There was a groan, a slight pant, and Kenzi's eyes traveled to where Dyson- sweet, wolf man, head case, Dyson- was lying in a puddle of blood. Even from where she stood she could tell some of that blood was his own, taking in the lacerations on his face as she stepped closer. Her hand dropped to his shoulder and he growled, lashing out and narrowly missing her with claws she hadn't really paid much attention to until now.

"Whoa, D-man," she said, "It's just me. It's Kenzi."

"Kenzi?" His eyes were flickering dangerously between amber and blue, but Kenzi ignored the very fae side of him that could kill her and opted instead for checking the cuts on his forehead. The blood was already coagulating and she breathed a sigh of relief at the prospect of him not bleeding out.

"You need to get out of here," he rasped, rolling onto his back and doing his best just to breathe.

"It's okay man," she said, "You have successfully rid the area of all the big bads. I knew my wolf boy was tough shit. Gold star." He gave her a pathetic attempt at a smile and she patted his hand, eyes darting about the warehouse before landing on a metal cart big enough to roll Dyson right out of this scene from Texas Chainsaw Massacre. She wouldn't be able to watch a horror movie ever again.

"Give me a sec and keep breathing," she said, running as fast as her shaky legs would allow. The cart was a bit rusted and squeaked as she pushed it, but it would do the job and get Dyson- and her- out of the warehouse.

"Help a homie out?" she asked once she looped his arms around her shoulders and tried to lift him, "You seriously weigh a ton. Have you been eating wolf kibbles or something?" Yet another pathetic attempt at a smile ensued with a weak attempt at a laugh. He was trying and he got points for trying.

With legs as shaky as hers, Dyson managed to lift himself just enough for Kenzi to position him onto the cart. The second his body touch cold metal the life was zapped out of him and he was about as limp as one of the corpses littering their exit out of there. Kenzi made sure his legs were safely folded on the cart and crossed his arms over his chest, his fingers tightening around her hand briefly.

"Thank you," he said and Kenzi smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple. It wasn't the appropriate time or anything, but then again, Kenzi rarely obeyed societal norms when it came to what was appropriate and proper. This needed to be said and she figured now was her best chance. After all, he was near comatose and probably wouldn't remember anything she told him. Hell, put a liquor in her and even she wouldn't remember anything she said.

"When you left," she said, "You didn't just break Bo's heart. I was pretty upset too." Those long, wolf fingers curled around her wrist and she watched as Dyson's eyes faded back to a watery blue.

"I'm sorry," he said and she rolled her eyes, brushing off the situation because he was supposed to be near comatose and not apologizing to her.

"Yeah, whatever man," she said, taking her place behind the cart and pushing, "You can apologize later. Buy me something top shelf at the Dal." She laughed because he couldn't and her laughter rang off the empty warehouse walls as she pushed Dyson to safety. She left the bodies behind, even that of Ciara who'd died protecting Bo. Bo who'd just been protecting her. Kenzi thought about feeling guilty, but her mind kept looping Dyson's reaction to the blonde fae's death.

_No heart? _She scoffed. A blind man could tell Dyson still had a heart, still had his love as he wept for Ciara. Part of Kenzi was ticked that Dyson was capable of feeling something for Ciara and yet didn't try to give him and Bo a second chance. But then another small and selfish part of her was glad Dyson was leaving the past in the past. Was happy he'd decided to be done with Bo. Because that small selfish part of Kenzi that was happy he'd moved on was also the small selfish part that wondered if he could ever notice the succubus' sidekick. Wondered if he could ever love her.

**a/n: **This came to me while I was baking cupcakes, not that it has anything to do with baking or cupcakes. Inspired by 2x20 [obviously] and the scene in 2x04 where Kenzi tells Bo that Dyson didn't just break the succubus' heart when he skipped town.

Fave, flame, faint.

oxox.


End file.
